Penny Peterson in Wonderland (TongueSpeakingFool Style)
TongueSpeakingFool's Movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Penny Peterson (Mr Peabody & Sherman) as Alice *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Alice's Sister *Uni Kitty (The LEGO Movie) as Dinah *Ato (Canimals) as Mad Hatter *Toki (Canimals) as March Hare *The White Rabbit - E.B. (Hop) *The Dormouse - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Card Painters - Earl (Wow Wow Wubbzy), Charlie (Thomas & Friends), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *The Queen of Hearts - Queen Victoria (The Pirates Band of Misfits) *The King of Hearts - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) *Parrot next to Dodo - Percy (Thomas & Friends) *Iris - Tulip (Storks) *Daisy - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Pansies - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Tulip - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Larkspurs - Youngmee Song and Sue Patterson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Violets - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Lillies - Tip & Lucy Tucci (Home) *Sunflowers - Meena and Ash (Sing) *Lilac - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *(Unknown flower) - Darma (Rock Dog) *Tigerlily & Dandelion - Princess Jasmine and Aladdin (Aladdin) *Bud - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Doorknob - Paddington Bear *Bud's Mother - Barbara Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie) *Other Flowers - Various Humans & Animals *Marching Cards - Various Villains & Heroes *Dodo - Thomas The Tank Engine *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Den & Dart (Thomas & Friends: Day of The Deisels) *Walrus - Eddie (Sing) *Carpenter - Buster Moon (Sing) *Bill the Lizard - Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) *The Rose - Sara Clifton (Postman Pat: The Movie) *Caterpillar - Josh (Postman Pat: The Movie) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bird in the Tree - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cheshire Cat - Shaun The Sheep Scenes: *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 2 - Penny is Bored (In A World Of My Own) *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the E.B. (I'm Late) *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 4 - Penny Meets Paddington Bear/The Bottle on the Table *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Penny (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 6 - Penny Meets Den and Dart ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 7 - The Sheep and The Koala *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 9 - A White Beagle with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 11 - Penny Meets Hank/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Penny *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 13 - Penny Peterson Meets the Cheshire Sheep/"Twas Brilling" *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; E.B. Arrives Again) *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 17 - Penny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Queen Victoria, The Queen of Hearts *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Sheep Appears Yet Again *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 20 - Penny's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 21 - Penny's Flight/The Finale *Penny Peterson in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie-Spoof